In fixed and mobile communications networks, the ability to detect and act on traffic relating to specific services can be limited by the nodes that manage traffic relating to those services. For example, in mobile communications networks, the gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) may only be capable of detecting traffic of open systems interconnect (OSI) layer 4 and below and implementing policy rules based on those layers. Thus, the ability of such GGSN nodes to detect higher layer traffic, such as web application traffic, Skype traffic, YouTube traffic, or voice over IP traffic may be limited. As a result, a network operator may be unable to provision specific policies related to traffic of a particular application type.
Other GGSN nodes may be capable of detecting OSI layer 5 and higher traffic. However, there is no current mechanism for the GGSN to dynamically obtain a policy enforcement rule in response to detecting traffic relating to a specific application or service. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for enhanced service detection and policy rule determination.